fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Until the stars stop glowing
Until the stars stop glowing (Bis die sterne nicht mehr leuchten) is the ending theme during the Germany arc in Aikatsu! Global Dream and first appears in "Mara, the Folk Idol". It was originally sung in German by Mara Kayser, but in Aikatsu Global Dream, it is sung by Mona from STAR☆DREAMERS and Tsubasa from STAR☆DREAMERS. Animation One night, Hope looks out at the stars above her whilst Mara sleeps, and decides that it's a brilliant night to go look at the stars and sneaks out of her Alps home is shown walking to her favorite spot in the alps with her shepherd's crook. As the stars twinkle, clips from the episode play. Mara then wakes up to find Hope gone, and goes out to find her, out on the mound looking at the stars, Mara appears with her next to her on the mound, and puts her crook down as well. As the two stargaze, the camera goes upwards and shows Hope looking upon her mentor Mara, wearing the Little Bo Peep Coord and carrying a shepherd's crook and with Mara wearing the Sweet Meadow Coord. Lyrics Short Size German English As I look at the stars from my window tonight... I want to get close I sneak out to see them... Taking my crook Walking along the stars, I appreciate the galaxy... As I long to see you once again smiling. Until the stars stop glowing I'll be as determined as I am now When I'm with you, there's nothing I can't do. I wish upon a hundred stars (A hundred stars) As they fall tonight (As they fall) Admiring you... (Admiring you) On this night... On this night. (Until the stars stop glowing) On this night. Kanji 私は今夜私の窓から星を見るので...私は近づきたい 私はそれらを見るために忍び寄る... 私の詐欺を取る 星に沿って歩いて、私は銀河に感謝... 私はもう一度あなたに会いたいと思っています。 星が輝くまで止まるまで 私は今のように決心される 私はあなたと一緒にいるとき、私ができないことは何もありません。 私は百人の星に望みます（百人の星） 彼らが今夜倒れるにつれて（彼らが倒れるにつれて） あなたを賞賛する...（あなたを賞賛する） この夜は...この夜。 （星が輝くまで） この夜。 Romanji Watashi wa kon'ya watashi no mado kara hoshi o miru node... Watashi wa chikadzukitai watashi wa sorera o miru tame ni shinobiyoru... Watashi no hitsujikai no sagi o toru Hoshi ni sotte aruite, watashi wa ginga ni kansha... Watashi wa mōichido anata ni aitai to omotte imasu. Hoshi ga kagayaku made tomaru made watashi wa ima no yō ni kesshin sa reru watashi wa anata to issho ni iru toki, watashi ga dekinai koto wa nani mo arimasen. Watashi wa hyaku-ri no hoshi ni nozomimasu (Hyakunin no hoshi) Karera ga kon'ya taoreru ni tsurete (karera ga taoreru ni tsurete) sore o anata ni okuru kono yoru wa... Kono yoru. (Hoshi ga kagayaku made) Kono yoru. Full Version German English As I look at the stars from my window tonight... I want to get close I sneak out to see them... Taking my crook Walking along the stars, I appreciate the wide galaxy... As I long to see you once again smiling. Until the stars stop glowing I'll be as determined as I am now When I'm with you, there's nothing I can't do. I wish upon a hundred stars (A hundred stars) As they fall tonight (As they fall) Admiring you... (Admiring you) On this night... On a night where I feel lonely, and there's a storm about. I feel I can't accomplish my dreams no matter how I try. You're by my side, cheering me on and the stars start to fall I wake up and realize that you're there for me now than ever. Until the stars stop glowing Is the day I'll stop dreaming It's when the girl becomes a lady I won't give up until then (I won't give up) My dreams are waiting for me (Waiting for me) I'll keep on going (I'll keep on going) Just for you... Until the stars stop glowing I'll be as determined as I am now When I'm with you, there's nothing I can't do. I wish upon a hundred stars (A hundred stars) As they fall tonight (As they fall) Admiring you... (Admiring you) On this night... On this night. (Until the stars stop glowing, I won't stop dreaming) On this night. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream songs Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream ending themes